So Far Away
by Inyagirl
Summary: Kagome is forced to move to America. Inuyasha wants to know if Kagome has feelings for him, so he disguises himself and leaves toward the big U.S. Will Kagome find out? Or will she be too busy with new life to even notice him? Will Inuyasha get her back o


**Chapter One**

**A Big Change**

**Okay I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review me please**

**Warnings- Kagome and Inuyasha's personalities **

The sun was setting in the Feudal Era sky. It had been two weeks already with out Kagome. It was so lonely without her. Inuyasha sat up on top of a village hut watching the sun set. Miroku and Sango was already a couple and they settled and they build their own place to stay with Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha wanted to stay by himself.

The day before Kagome left the jewel was complete and Nuraku was destroyed for good. Sango got Kohaku back even though he didn't get his memories back. She decided to let him and not suffer. Demons would have gone after Kohaku eventually for the shard in his back so. Sango took it out and that was the hardest thing she had to do.

Kikyo was still roaming around somewhere. Inuyasha had the choice to go find her but he stayed talking to his friends and he thought about Kagome most of the day. He decided to leave Kikyo alone, after all he didn't love her so he had no business to go and look for her. But every now and then he'd smell her close by she watched him sometimes moping around.

Inuyasha watched the sun as it set into the sea. _'Kagome I wonder if you still care about me. I hope your okay.' _Inuyasha sighed._ 'I wonder what she's doing now'. _

**Kagome's time **

Kagome had moved into a huge house in Tokyo. Not to long ago her mom won the lottery and they moved. Kagome never wanted to move but she had no choice. Pretty soon someone would by there shrine. Her Grandfather had sealed the well before they left and Kagome cried for hours.

Sometimes she'd walk to the shrine and back to her house just to make sure that no one can get out of the well. She always wondered what Inuyasha was doing. He could be with Kikyo or he could have found someone else already either way. She always thought that Inuyasha would do anything except worry about her.

"Kagome dinner is ready" Kagome's mother called from the house.

"I'm coming" Kagome answered back as she finished watching the sun set also. _'Inuyasha you be careful out there' _Kagome smiled and walked in the house to eat.

"Hey mom"

"Yes" Kagome's mom asked

"Why did we move? How come we couldn't just add on to the shrine."

"Kagome, can we talk about this later"

Kagome was getting furious. Every signal time she asked the same question her mother would make an excuse to not tell her. "Why, so next time I ask your gonna give me another excuse. When will you tell me the truth. It's not that hard to answer one question is it?" With that Kagome walked out of the kitchen without eating.

"Kagome you come back here now. You don't talk to e like that"

"You have to teach that girl of yours a lesson. I remember back then if I told my mother like that. I'd be dead as a pancake" Gramp's said by shaking his fork with food on it.

"Gramp's, you never had a mother." Sota said.

"Oh, well that's what I'd do then."

Kagome slammed the door and cried in her bed Inuyasha I wish you were here.' As Kagome cried it wasn't to long before she heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome can you please let me in" Kagome's mother asked

There was no other option so Kagome unlocked the door and opened it for her mother.

'Kagome you had no right to say those things downstairs. For talking back to me you can't call or see your friends for a week and no going to the mall for the next two weeks. No stereo or TV either and I better not catch you going into that well or going back to our shrine."

Kagome sat up and dried her tears and she put an angry look on her face before she spoke. "Why should be punished for asking a few questions ya know. That's not fair, I don't care if I'm grounded or not. I can do what I want. I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a stupid little child. I can do what I want and when I want. You can't ground me."

"Kagome you listen to me." Her mother's voice was growing angrier. "You are grounded young lady and that's that." Her mother slammed the door and walked down stairs to clean up the dishes.

"Kagome laid on her bed crying_. 'If I could I run to Inuyasha for protection. But now I don't have him anymore so who do I run to now.'_ Kagome cried more a flood of tears raced down her cheeks.

**Meanwhile **

Inuyasha walked to his friend's house to visit the way he always does. Shippo as usual would jump on Inuyasha's shoulder and ask, " Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and dropped the poor Kitsune on his bottom. " You don't have to be so mean."

"Inuyasha, I made meat from a demon that Miroku killed last night." Sango said as she gave a huge piece to Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha have thought about what you were gonna do now scene Kagome's gone." Miroku asked

"Nope, I already have a plan.'

"What plan?" Sago asked very curiously, because Inuyasha never has a plan.

"What do you mean by 'What plan' I have a plan to see if Kagome really dose have feelings for me. If she dose than I'll stay with her if not then I'll come back. The way I'm gonna do it is that I'm gonna disguise myself." Inuyasha said by ripping another piece of meat from his mouth with his fangs.

"Why disguise your self? Can't you just ask her!" Sango asked

"No" Inuyasha scoffed "I can't just go up to her and say" Inuyasha began to mimic with a high pitched voice "Kagome do you have feelings for me" Inuyasha mimicked.

"Inuyasha if you do disguise your self how are you gonna do that" Miroku put his meat down to listen to Inuyasha's plan. As Kirara and Shippo went to sleep scene there big meal was way too much for them.

"It's simple, I'm gonna turn myself into a human using the sacred jewel." Sango and Miroku gasped.

Sango literally choked on her last bite. "You do know that you are gonna be human for the rest of your life if you change with the Jewel right." Sango questioned wondering why his sudden change of wanting to become human. Forever that the thing that Inuyasha hates is being human so why would he want to now.

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that and he walked out side with out saying anything else. He looked up at the stars and saw the full moon. "I'm positive that I'm gonna do this for Kagome. I have a lot of faith in her and I'm gonna do this no matter what. Even if I do become a human forever. There's just one more thing to make this work. How will I get this Necklace off of me"

"I can help you with that"

A voice called from deep into the forest with a white glow in the distance. It was a cold voice. A voice was to cold to even go near. Inuyasha glanced over. "Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" Inuyasha was ready to pull out his sword with any movement. There was only silence "Answer me! I'm not playing these damn games all night Show your self now or I'll kill you. I know you're there

"You don't have to kill me Inuyasha, for I'm already dead."

Inuyasha could now recognize the voice but why could he not scene her being there.

"Kikyo, what the hell is going on. Why all of a sudden I can't scence you? And what's with the cold voice?

Kikyo began to laugh. With that cold and evil laugh Inuyasha was ready to smack her. Instead he decided to go a different way. "Now answer me what do you mean that you can help me"

"I can turn you human for ever and I can get rid of that necklace. That's what you wanted is it not?"

Yeah but I…". In that instant Inuyasha fell to the floor uncousios.

**Yeah what a great cliff-hanger I know you guys hate me (just Joking) what would you do if inuyasha was real. I'd jump on him and…. Ok im sure you don't want to hear the rest. **

**Anyway I'l up date soon but remember school starts soon and that means thti'll hardly get the chance to update sooner. If I need to I'll change the rating to "M" for MAture.**

**Pritty stars that's my new them well sort of for this story anyways**


End file.
